Mobius, 15 Years Later
by sonicathehedgehog
Summary: Its been 15 years on mobius and Sonic hasn't seen most of the others in a long time  and who just happens to show up on his door step one day when he's home alone with two kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Um..OK I had a random idea to do this story...and chloe4348 will be helping me with some chapters... Im going try and keep it normal POV the whole story So I guess...I hope you enjoy it Oh yeah some ages  
>Sonic sonia and manic:30<br>Amy:27  
>knuckles:31<br>Cream:21  
>Tails:23<br>cosmo:23  
>Chloe:33<br>shadow:Physically:16 real age:65  
>espio:31<br>marine:22  
>rouge(heh almost forgot about her,and everyone below her...):33<br>silver:29  
>blaze:29<br>and the kids in this chapter  
>Monica and Lena:6 May and Amos:9 Jilly and Luna:3<strong>

**now to the story**

Sonic's house

"DAAD!"Yelled a little hedgehog as she ran down a hallway looking for her father.  
>"Im in the living room." Sonic said back. The little hedgehog ran into the living room and jumped onto Sonic,crying.<br>"Sweetie what's the matter?" Sonic asked her.  
>"Lena took my medallion and won't give it back."<br>"Again?" Sonic asked while the little hedgehog nodded her head "Ok let me get her, LENA GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT."  
>"BEEEEEEEEEE RRRRIIIGGGHHHTTT THEEEEEEREEE." Yelled Lena as she ran to the living room.<br>"Give Monica back her medallion."  
>"I forgot where I put it." "No you had it just two minutes ago." Said Monica as tears ran down her face.<br>"I think I threw it somewhere, but I don't know where."  
>"Well then you two go search for it."<br>"OK!"Said the two hedgehogs as they ran back to their room. While Sonic just sat on the couch and watched TV,after awhile he fell alseep, a nd an hour later the phone rang. "Mehhhh Monica get the phone...zzzz." Said Sonic as Monica walked by. "Ok!" She said as she ran to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"  
>"Oh hello Monica, can I speak to dad please?" Said the person on the phone "Ok mom, but he's sleeping." "well then wake him up." "Ok!" Monica said as she filled a small cup up with water and brought it over to Sonic. "Wakey wakey daddy." She said as she poured the water on him. "OH NO IM DROWNING AHHH oh wait." Sonic said as Monica laughed her head off and Lena came running into the room saying. "What I miss, what I miss!" "I poured water on him to wake him up." "Yeah why did you do that?"Asked Sonic as he had a annoyed look on his face. "Mom wants to talk to you." Monica said as she handed Sonic the phone. "yellow?" Sonic said. "Hi Sonic." said the girl on the phone, and it sounded like she was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny Amy?" "AHHH IM DROWNING, AHHAHAHAHA!" "Oh really you heard that." "HAHAHAHA yes." ugh..When are you coming home?" "A few more hours." "Wait what? You have already been at the store with May,Amos,Luna, and Jilly for four hours, and still your gonna be there for a FEW more hours." "Uh..Yeah?" Said Amy quickly before hanging up. "Dang she hung up on me." "Haha." Lena said as she and Monica ran back to their room. "Kids..." Sonic said as he watched them. He then continued to watch TV until the doorbell rang a few minutes later. "BE RIGHT THERE!" Sonic yelled to the people at the turned off the TV and went to go answers the door. "If its sales people I DON'T WANT ANY!' Sonic said as he opened the door. "Im pretty sure we aren't sales people." Said one of the people standing at the door. "What the?" Sonic said...<p>

**Ok now this is a very random chapter But still I hope you enjoyed Reading it! And don't forget to REVIEW! Im going to make the next chapter alot longer...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres another chapter and I made a mistake last chapter jill and luna are 1 I kinda got caught with a pattern that I just put three by mistake heh heh heh...well now to the story**

"Yeah do we look like sales people?" said another one of them  
>"No...But, salespeople are always coming around this neighborhood, so I thought you<br>guys were going to be salespeople."Sonic said back."But how did you guys find me, I mean we haven't seen or heard each other for years"  
>"Well lets just say,G.U.N has its ways of finding people."<br>"Really Tails? You guys still work for G.U.N?"  
>"Yeah, they never fired us like they fired you, although that was really stupid of them, I mean<br>you've saved mobius millions of times, saved the universe twice, that was really wierd when they fired you,along with Amy,Rouge well I think I know why they fired her along with Manic,Knuckles, and Sonia, I mean why the heck would the fired all of you in the same day." Tails there was a awkward silence for awhile then...  
>"DAAAAAADDDDD!" Yelled Lena and Monica as they ran into the living room where everybody was.<br>"WHAT THE!" Yelled Tails and the others who came with him.  
>"What?"Asked Sonic<br>"When is mom getting home?" Lena and Monica asked at the same time as they stared at Sonic.  
>"A few hours."<br>"Ok,by the way who are those people?" Asked Lena as she pointed at Tails and the others.  
>"Oh those are some of my friends, Tails,Cosmo,Cream,Silver,Blaze,and Bokkun."Sonic said.<br>"Ohhhhh, are you sure thats ''some''?" Asked Monica, right before the doorbell rang.  
>"Again, really, I wonder who it could be this time." Sonic said with sarcasm in his voice as he went to get the door.<br>"Hello if its not the pizza man I don't want any."  
>"Very funny Sonic." Said Amy with sarcasm as she, and 4 others walked into the house.<br>"Huh? I thought you were going to be home in a few hours?"  
>"Well I came home early, and by the way is Tails here?Because theres a plane in the front yard."<br>"Yeah, he came along with everyone else who aperently came to visit."  
>"What do you mean by"everyone else"?"<br>"lets see,Cosmo,Cream,Silver,Blaze, and Bokkun."  
>"What no shadow or Chloe?"<br>"Nope." Said Sonic as all 6 of them walked into the living room.  
>"Hi Amy." Said everyone in the room, except for Monica and Lena who said mom instead,then 4 kids came into the room.<br>"Sonic."Said Tails.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"exactly HOW many KIDS do you HAVE?"  
>"Six..." Sonic replied then Tails and the others did a spit-take.<br>"Then odd thing is,every time, it was twins."  
>"So Im guessing the two who came running in here are twins?" Asked Bokkun<br>"Yep."  
>"Hey,umm... Sonic?" Asked Amy<br>"Yeah, what?"  
>"Do you realise what time its is?"<br>"No, why?What time is it?"  
>"3:30..."<br>"OH NO I GOT WORK IN TEN MINUTES." Sonic yelled as he ran out of the house.  
>"Sonic has a job?" Asked Tails.<br>"Yeah we have to have some way to get money."  
>"Where does he work?"<br>"Burger King."  
>"AH HAH!" yelled Cream."I KNEW I SAW SONIC AT BURGER KING!"<br>"Uh ok,Cream." Amy said with a worried tone."By the way guys do any of you have kids?"  
>"Yeah, me and Cosmo have three,named,Flora,Eva, and Romeo." Said Tails.<br>"Me and Blaze have...seven..." Silver said.  
>"WHOA SEVEN? But then again me and Sonic have six. What are the names?"<br>" Khloe,Harmony,Alex,Jake,Dillion,Otto, and Milo." Said Blaze.  
>"Cream,what about you?"<br>"Oh, we have three,Bella,Calantha,and Melantha."  
>"What about shadow and chloe?"<br>"Oh they have five, shade.." Said Tails only to be interupted by Amy.  
>"Shade? really? didn't we know a echinda named Shade?"<br>"Yeah, Ya know when you had that fake boyfriend."  
>"Oh yeah, didn't I name him bexter or something like that?"<br>"Yeah it was dexter."  
>"Well now back to Shadow and Chloe's kids, Shade, Allie,Maria,Tyler, and what about your kids?" Tails Asked Amy.<br>"Oh mine, the first set of twins are May and Amos,set two, Monica and Lena, and the last two are Jill and Luna."  
>"What kind of a name is Amos?"Asked Bokkun.<br>"I don't really know... me and Sonic just saw it in a book of names and we both thought it was cool sounding."  
>"So um guys what are we gonna do now?" Cosmo Asked.<br>"Invite Knuckles,Manic,Sonia,and Rouge over? Along with their kids?" Amy  
>"No theres enough people here already."<br>"By the way why did you guys come here anyways?"  
>"Oh G.U.N wants to rehired you,Sonic,Manic,Rouge,Sonia,and Knuckles."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah...because we found out Eggman is alive and he has a evil family now,he got seceretly married and had a kid..." Said a new voice entering the room.<br>"Shadow? Aren't you and Chloe supposed to be watching the kids?"  
>"Yeah... but we brought them with." Said Chloe as she entered the room with the kids.<br>Just then a huge hole was made in the ceiling and a metal hand came through it and grabbed Monica,Tyler,Dillion,Melantha,Flora,Amos, and Samantha."HUH EGGMAN?" Screamed Amy as they watched the kids get put into the huge robot's head,then a voice came from it.  
>"MAHHAHA I'VE CAUGHT ..wait thats not Sonic and his pesky friends." Saiid Eggman.<br>*Meanwhile at Burger King*  
>Sonic was standing at the counter when a little kid came up to the counter.<br>"Sir, may I have a balonney sandwhich?" asked the little kid  
>"Um...We don't have those here."Sonic told her.<br>"Can you please sing the burger king song?Ill give you ten bucks."  
>"Eh, sure."<br>*After the song*  
>"YAY...Well bye!" said the kid as she skipped away.<br>"Ok that was just wierd...and she was the only one who came all day...im bored im getting outta here."Sonic said right before the manager came into the building.  
>"Aw snap, the managers here now I can't."<br>"Can't what?"  
>"Ummm nothing."<br>"Well, this Burger King is getting shut down,so your fired."  
>"YES!"Sonic yelled as he ran out of the building to his house, by the time he got there Eggman was gone.<br>Along with the kids...

**Ok this is probably like my LONGEST chapter EVER  
>Soo um,read and review.<strong>


End file.
